


How Vincent Cares For You on your Period

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [26]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Relationships: Vincent Vega/You
Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315475
Kudos: 11





	How Vincent Cares For You on your Period

  * he a dumbass ok
  * _“you want me to go to the store? get you some, uh-- some products?”_
  * like jesus vince. i just need pills and a soft blanket 
  * _“i won’t be too long, baby”_
  * kisses ur cheek before he goes to the store for you. mayb even a boob squeeze (just bc ur on bleeding doesn’t mean ur tits are gone)
  * calls you from the store bc he gets confused--_ “what size pussy is it?”_
  * facepalming, you sigh. _“vince, just get me something to eat”_
  * honestly this dumbass just gets distracted and comes home with two bags full of stupid shit. fruit, alcohol, cigarettes, chocolate, every type of pad & tampon he could find (including those adult nappies), a bouquet of flowers and some breadsticks
  * he comes back with one bag in each arm, stumbles into the living room where you’re on the couch. he took at least an hour at the store, minimum
  * _“you want a breadstick, baby?”_
  * its lowkey cute though bc his intentions are sweet
  * he gives you like. a haul on the couch, showing you everything he’s bought
  * you frown as you peer into one of the bags, _“why’ve you bought two bottles of vodka?”_
  * he gets all offended and his arms drop at his sides as he looks blankly at you--_ “f’you don’t wanna get your lips round that you can put’um round my dick. now stop complainin’, honeybunch”_
  * even though he’s a whiny piece of shit he runs you a warm bubble bath, lights candles (almost lights himself on fire) and hangs up a clean bathrobe for you
  * the rest of the night consists of ordering take out, cuddling up under blankets on the couch watching TV, and giving him a warm, sloppy blowjob as a thank you :’)))))


End file.
